


Zora Have Two Dicks

by notebookcola



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Smut, sharks dicks babey, sidlink - Freeform, they're called claspers, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookcola/pseuds/notebookcola
Summary: [Sidon], Link slowly signed, a concerned look on his face, [Are you saying that Zora have TWO?]"Did -- did you not know that?"





	Zora Have Two Dicks

I could feel Link's small body pressing into me as he was kissing my neck, sprinkling in some sharp nips and bites which fueled the want inside of me. Usually, I wouldn't agree to such behavior when there were matters to attend to, but we were both especially pent up after entertaining a dignitary yesterday that I was willing to make an exception.

Because of my dangerously sharp teeth, we (or rather a very determined Link) had to develop a safe alternative to kissing. After a few weeks of experimenting, Link decided it would be best for him to approach from above, so he instructed me to lay down on my back. Naturally, I complied and watched as he slowly crawled over my legs and straddled my stomach, scooting a little to get closer to my chest. I could feel my face and insides burn with embarrassment at my comprised position, but knowing Link, I let him carry on with his plan. He slowly and gently bent down and rested his head near my neck, placing his lips at the base and working his way up toward my head using smooth, passionate kisses. After some practice, he became quite good at it.

Now, a week later, we're chest to chest and he's kissing me harder and with his mouth open, his tongue dancing across my skin with every movement, sucking and pulling and then releasing as he moves around my neck. Suddenly, he stops.

[Sidon], he signs, [Is it okay if we got a little farther this time?]  
"Yes," I say, with uncertainty as to how we're going to proceed. I trust Link.

While maintaining eye contact, Link slides his shirt off, revealing his sculpted, firm chest covered in scars and some sweat. After tossing his shirt to the side, he leaned back on my body and I could feel his weight shift downwards onto my lower half so he could unbutton his pants, raising slightly so he could slide them past his ass and partially off his legs. He made a fast hand motion indicating he needed me to grab his hand and help him sit back up. As I pulled him back into his previous sitting position, I saw him glance at me and smirk, making me realize I had my mouth open in an awestruck stare. Link removed the last portion of pants still draping his legs and was now sitting on me fully nude.

[So...is this...okay?], he remarked, grinning at me, seemingly nervous.  
"Yes, this is very--" I stop when my eyes reach his crotch. "Oh, Link, I didn't know you -- I'm -- I'm sorry, I -- when did that happen?"  
[What do you mean?]  
"You only have one, um -- your -- you only have one--"  
[Penis?]  
"Yes, that's right. How did you lose the other?"  
[WHAT?]  
"No, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be rude! I shouldn't have asked, I understand if you don't want to ta--"  
[Sidon, humans only have one, I didn't lose a penis!]  
"You -- what?"  
[Sidon], Link slowly signed, a concerned look on his face, [Are you saying that Zora have TWO?]  
"Did -- did you not know that?"  
[Wow, this...changes everything], he signed in a superfluous smile.

Having just learned this new information, Link continued sitting on me, straddling my hips as he continued with an onslaught of very awkward questions with "stars in his eyes," as he says.

[What did you mean by, "When did it happen"?]  
"Well," I stammered, "It's not exactly common, but it's not rare, either, that when Zora are in a fight, sometimes...you can stand to...lose a, um--"  
[ZORA CAN LOSE A PENIS IN A FIGHT?]  
"Yes, and please stop looking at me like that."  
[Like what?]  
"Like it's an unusual thing."  
[IT IS.]

As I was watching Link's face grow more and more aggravated and his signing getting faster as he was sitting on me, completely naked, I couldn’t help but laugh.

[Why are you laughing at me?], he signed.  
"Because," I said, "You're cute when you're flustered."

He stop signing and leaned forward, now laying belly to belly, crossing his arms and placing them on my chest. He was noticeably blushing at my last comment and his face grew more sappy and heartfelt. He adjusted his arms, placing his elbows on either side of my pecs and signed, [Can I see them?]

A little caught off guard, I replied, "See what?"  
[Your dicks.]  
"Um," I stammered, "Yes, just -- just give me a moment."

I placed my arms on Link's shoulders, pushing him back so I could sit up and maneuvering him to where he was sitting in my lap. Link was watching me intently with his legs spread, one dangling on each side and placing his hands on my thighs to balance himself. I started rubbing the top of the panel covering my claspers, or "dicks," as Link called them. I continued at a constant pace, rubbing up and down on the panel to stimulate them to come out. As the panel started to split open, Link moved his hand towards it, placing his hand on top of mine and following the rhythm. My breath caught in my throat as I swallowed a layer of thick saliva that had built up from all my anticipant breathing.

Link soon replaced my hand as I slid it out of the way. After the first few seconds, his first hand was joined by his second, completely covering the panel and moving at a faster speed. The flap of skin spread apart as the two dicks rose out from the chamber, slicked with fluid equatable to precum.

Link's mouth opened in what I would describe as amazement.

"What -- what do you think?" I asked hesitantly.  
[They're so...big and...pretty.]

Before I could ask what he wanted to do now, he answered my question by raising one hand from the side of the open panel and wrapped it around one dick, making consistent, firm motions up and down the length and twisting his now lubricated hand around the circumference of the pointed head. I let my head tilt back, my body knowing what to do. I was just a passenger, letting Link drive.

I felt Link's other hand wrap around my second clasper, starting out at an alternating pace before syncing up his hand movements and massaging both dicks faster together. I put forth only a minimal effort to control my sounds, moaning at an audible level as I laid onto my back like before. My eyes closed almost on their own as I could feel Link tighten his grip and slow down. My eyes popped open when I felt Link let go of me and stand up, only to see him crawl across my legs, straddling them as he rested his knees against my hips and began positioning his asshole over the clasper closest to me.

He's too small and that's at least 14 inches...I don't think he'll be able to--

Link, using the fluid on his hands to lube himself up, gently glided the spear-shaped clasper into himself, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, almost like he was meditating. After about half of it was inside Link, he moved himself up and down a few times before pushing himself down onto the entirety of it. He laid both his hands flat against my chest and started using me to steadily rise and fall agonizingly slow and gradually speeding up to breakneck speeds.

I moaned louder, not holding back. I grabbed onto Link's hips to start helping him gain momentum. Link started biting on his bottom lip, breathing like he was running. The portion of Link's hair that wasn’t tied up pooled around his face, wet with sweat. My second clasper slapped onto the center of Link's back, grasping onto him to assist with mating. Apparently, Link didn't know that was what the second clasper is for, because he jumped a little bit when it hit him, but it didn’t break his concentration. With the help from the second clasper holding him up, it was significantly easier to bring him onto me and push me in as far as possible with each thrust.

Link stopped biting his lip and started moaning with me. I could feel myself starting to climax and moved my left hand to Link's single penis, stroking him with as much vigor as I could without hurting him. Link's body leaned back, never stopping the rhythm. As I released, I could feel the inside of Link's body spasm and the hot ejaculate pour onto my chest. Link, looking completely exhausted, held onto my arms to steady himself. At this point, he wasn't even breathing; he was panting.

Out of breath myself, I managed to very weakly ask, "Did you like it?"

Link looked at me, smiled wide, and formed his right hand in a fist, nodding it up and down.

[Yes]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some of my best friends, the parents of the group chat, Cass and Lee
> 
> UPDATE: OKAY the part where Link is sitting on one of the dicks and the other dick is behind him, in between his butt cheeks? The clasper? Yeah, a friend who shall not be named said it's not possible, so if anybody finds any art of it (or draws any art of it) in that same position, please send it to me at [REDACTED]. Please help me prove them wrong if you can, it would mean a lot to me and you'd get a shout-out at the end of my next work.
> 
> UPDATE 2: Unfortunately it HAS been proven to me that it's not possible to be sitting flush on a dick and the other one to be between his buttcheeks, it WOULD, in fact, be against his back. I feel very defeated and I got in a very heated argument about this with said friend and even though it was funny it's emotionally taxing. I'm gonna go lay down.
> 
> UPDATE 3: I changed the story to fit the correction.


End file.
